The Cosmos Magus
by Sonicgirl101
Summary: For years, Iliad has been known as the greatest sorcerer in Meldia and possibly the globe. Now you can learn about who he really is! Journey into an older time of Meldia before 'It's Frozen Outside' and follow Iliad through his challenging struggle through life as he dodges the law, learns of new power, and falls in love. It's a tragic story that may hopefully keep you on the edge.


**GUESS WHAT?! IM BACK! SONICGIRL101 IN THE HOUSE! Yay everybody dance now! Okay...stop dancing! So yeah after like what...years(it was actually only a couple months) I'm back with a whole new story, new plot, and new characters. This story will be loosely based on the BBC tv show Merlin, Les Mis the musical, and some other stuff I can pick up on the way. So sorry it's been soooooo long since I posted anything, but I had a big writers-block sickness over the summer. And we moved...so I have been really busy. **

**Now, since my last story It's Frozen Outside, I have been wanting to write something about the mysterious Iliad the sorcerer. I thought over it, did some more character development on him, and came up with this. I had a hard time writing this because I felt I wasn't good enough and was changing things all the time, so if it doesn't flow im sorry. But I do hope you take time to read and enjoy the story! It will be a little tragic and dramatic and it's k+ cause there will be blood later on...but as always please please please like, comment(NICE COMMENTS), and no flames...:) we writers are sensitive people lol. Okay...now I need to go change my profile! hahaha ENJOY!**

**p.s it will be awhile before I post often...school started and we all know how much time that takes! Oh I should mention I use some sonic the hedgehog stuff also. So if you are reading about animals that talk, it's because I love sonic the hedgehog!**

**Cosmos Magus are the latin words for- The magical universe**

_"We need a hero! We need a hand. We need 'The Prodigy'..."_

Chapter One:

_Once upon a time in a land of myth and a time of legend there was an enchanted and beautiful kingdom named Meldia. The kingdom was once ruled by King Richard and Queen Adeline with the help of their three children. The eldest was princess Catania, a feisty blue hedgehog with a strong opinion and an independent spirit. The middle was Prince Sebastian, a fiery yellow hedgehog who was very skilled in fighting and battle skills yet could tell a joke or make people laugh anytime. The youngest was a black hedgehog called Karo who was an extremely kind and intelligent boy._

_In the reign of King Richard, life was mostly peaceful. Meldia thrived in trading salt, crystals, and rocks from the mountains they called home. Hundreds of people lived and worked in the countrysides, little towns, and near the sandy beaches. The country half surrounded by the sea was a brilliant, colorful, and enchanting world. And though all seemed perfect and fair in Meldia, king Richard saw one problem in his kingdom that would have to be destroyed. Magic._

_People who had the ability of more than one power were labeled as sorcerers, magicians, and enchanters and all were seen as evil to Richard. He felt they could overtake the kingdom and people, and would strike at the good in people's hearts. He believed all they did was seek war and hate! Because of his fear of losing the kingdom, Richard banned the use of magic and made it illegal. When people rioted and still wouldn't stop using their power the king took one step further. He decreed that anyone who was a sorcerer, magician, or witch would be arrested and soon executed._

_This created a great stir in the piece of Meldia. Many of the country's people were found to have magic and were killed. Families were hurt, more riots were started, and those who were seeked out by the king went into hiding to save their lives. Life continued like this for many years and with each year the king became more corrupt with hunting down magic. No matter what he did, however, it still secretly seemed to grow. This was because of a land rumored to hold the most powerful power in all the world, Avalon._

_Soon King Richard vowed to find the land and destroy everything in it once and for all, no matter what the cost. It seemed no one could stop him or change his view on the people he hated. Many citizens of Meldia gave up hope that there would be peace between their kinds and it felt like everything was lost...until one fateful Christmas eve where things were about to be changed._

Almandi trecked through the dark forest while cold and bitter snow beat against his face. He held his long over coat high above his face to block the wind blowing by as he pushed forward to his destination. His green eyes were intense and focused, and the only thought going through his mind was, "I promised her..."

All around him, the tall black trees towered over and their leaves blew in the wind making eerie noises. Not a star could be seen in the black cloudy sky. Not another person's voice could be heard. Not a light to be seen.

After a moment of walking through a blanket of snow, Almandi stopped in his tracks and took a minute to rest. As he stood looking at his surroundings, he thought back to years ago in his past. Back then Almandi still had a small family to love. He was a joyful and young caramel hedgehog that spent most of his time writing music or working at his father's bookshop in Meldia. Those days life was peaceful, happy, and always exciting...that is until King Richard became obsessed with destroying magic.

The king was so obsessed, unfortunately, that he started to hunt down anyone who was a sorcerer, had magic, or practiced spells. For Almandi's family that meant terror. They, like many other people, were counted as sorcerers and were soon living life in the dark, on the run, or in hiding.

Months went by and things only became worse in Meldia. Soon, Almandi's family was caught using their illegal powers, thrown in jail, and sentenced to death before the young hedgehog could do anything about it. Painfully, he watched both his parents die before him on the king's demand, leaving him scarred and alone in the world to defend for himself.

Ever since then, Almandi worked his hardest to change his identity, start a new life, and keep far away from King Richard. He made a living off of selling his music and quickly became popular for his style. Before he knew it, Almandi was asked to travel around the country and play his music for festivals.

The journey for the hedgehog was exciting and the first thing in months that brought joy to him. He visited many new places, met great people interested in his music, and had thrilling adventures. During a walk to a new destination, however, one adventure led Almandi to stumble upon a horrible incident happening in Meldia's town square.

A couple of guards had been struggling with a young woman who was screaming and fighting to get away. Almandi had drawn close with a small crowd and had heard the female grey wolf arguing that she could not be killed. When Almandi listened closer, he could hear her arguing about using magic and then about saving her son.

At that moment Almandi had pushed his way into the scene and found out that the young woman was a seamstress named Isabella who had been charged with using sorcery. She was going to be executed that day, but the guards had had trouble getting her to the palace of Meldia.

Almandi had been moved to tears when meeting the devastated mother. Hearing her story of struggle about hiding her true identity, and leaving her son behind with a strange family to save his life was heartbreaking. Now her life was to be taken and she could never see him again. She had been hurt, abused, left by her husband, and scarred for life. Almandi had felt Isabella's pain, secretly being a sorcerer himself and having lost his own family. He had seen the fear in Isabella's eyes when she spoke of her son and was angered with King Richard's rule once more. All it was doing was tearing families apart! Almandi had known he had to do something.

So he promised her. Almandi promised to Isabella that he would find her son and raise him as his own child. He made sure she would have peace knowing her son would have a family to live with. This made Isabella ecstatic. So ecstatic that all she did was kiss Almandi in thanks.

Unfortunately, later that day the young woman was executed in front of crowds. Almandi nearly had the courage to watch his own kind put to rest once more! He had seen enough of King Richard's hatred of magic. Soon all that was on Almandi's mind was searching for Isabella's son, a small wolf named Iliad.

As his memories faded away, Almandi found himself back in the present day. More snow was falling from the night sky and the cold wind blew against the caramel hedgehog harder. While he still stood in his tracks, Almandi reached behind him to grab a sack on his back. He opened it and smiled when he saw the object resting inside, then he reached his hand in to the bottom and pulled out another object, a wrinkled note. He sighed with relief seeing it was in good condition still and then briefly glanced over the address and couple of names scribbled in shaky writing on the wet paper. The note had been from Isabella giving detail to where Iliad could be found, which she had snuck to Almandi before her execution.

The hedgehog quickly read through it a couple more times before slipping it back in his pocket, putting the small sack on his back, and pushing forward to his destination. It was about time he found this boy and found an inn before this storm got worse! With that thought in mind, Almandi brought his coat collar over his face once more to block the wind., scolded himself for dawdling, and focused his mind back on his mission.

It was getting harder for the hedgehog to see as the path he was following disappeared under a white blanket of snow and the sky grew darker as the hours passed by. For awhile, Almandi started to give up hope that he would ever find his destination. He felt stiff, was frozen to the bone, and was tripping on many slippery rocks beneath his feet.

Suddenly, Almandi heard the sound of branches cracking. At that moment the hedgehog stopped dead where he was as his heart skipped a beat. His bright green eyes dashed left and right looking for the cause of the sound. The sound could be heard again coming from a group of dark trees to Almandi's right.

The caramel hedgehog tried to take deep breaths, but he felt his heart stuck in his throat! He waited in his position for what seemed like forever, scared to know what could be lurking out there. His heart jumped when he heard another sound and could then see a dark figure lurking in the shadows. First, Almandi thought it was just his imagination playing with him, but when the figure quickly moved behind a tree the hedgehog knew someone was out there.

Although he was hesitant at first, the hedgehog inched toward the small figure as curiosity peeked in him. When he reached the small group of trees he was surprised to find fearful and sparkling brown eyes stare back at him. The fear in Almandi drained away as the figure became clearer to see.

Cowering behind a bark tree was a little light grey wolf, who had jumped when he saw Almandi. His clothes were thin and tattered, his face was mud and tear stained, and the white glistening snow sparkled on his fur. All over his body were black and blue bruises that were very large and he had messy locks of hair falling in his face. Almandi couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief realizing how silly he was for being afraid of this small boy. When he finished, the hedgehog looked back at the shaking wolf and nearly gasped out loud. For a few seconds he could have sworn he saw Isabella's face staring at him.

When the image disappeared, Almandi felt his spine tingle with excitement. Could this be the boy he had been searching for? The child looked exactly like the letter and Isabella had explained he would, but why was he out in this terrible storm?! And alone? He knew he had to find out and started to talk in a soft, comforting way.

"Why hello there! ...don't be afraid. I promise I won't hurt you..." the hedgehog calmly whispered. When he didn't get a response he continued on.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't harm anyone. You see, I was just out walking when I saw you... and couldn't help but wonder who you were and what your name was. Would you care to tell me?" Almandi asked. There was still no answer.

"Well, my name is Almandi. How do you do sir?" Almandi asked taking his hat off, bowing in an awkward way as low as he could, then pretending to trip and fall on the ground. The whole scene made the young wolf in hiding cover his mouth and burst into childlike giggles. Almandi smiled at his plan in satisfaction and patiently watched the wolf have a good laugh. It felt nice to hear laughter after so much pain and when he was done, Almandi spoke up again.

"My goodness! Forgive me my boy but I'm afraid I am not as good with introductions as I would like to be. I hope I didn't scare you?"

"No..." was the single word that came out of the child's mouth, though a smile wavered upon his lips. Almandi became excited, yet tried to remain calm as to not scare the kid away.

"Good, it was not my intention to have you frightened. I guess I just got a little tripped up...anyways, now that you know my name...could you possibly tell me yours?" There was silence in the air for a minute, and Almandi became worried the wolf would not speak. As he stood up, a muffled sound could be heard. It was so quiet Almandi thought it was just the wind blowing by.

"Oh I'm sorry did you say something?" he asked.

"My name...is Iliad."


End file.
